The Skyrim Alliance Lineage
by BD99
Summary: The Vampire menace has been defeated, the Vampires are controlled and Skyrim has been saved yet again by the Dovahkiin threesome. Tai and his vampire, Serana are still not happy however. They long for the normality many take for granted, their own children. Together they set out on an epic adventure to find the answer to vampire childbirth with Z, who hunts for her own Family.
1. Chapter 1

The Skyrim Alliance; Lineage

Chapter 1 – Return to the World

Tai smiled softly as he lay on his back; for once, he enjoyed the cool of the Underforge beneath his bare back. His body was burning alive as he laid back, eyes closed to hide the chaos raging within his veins from the world around him. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the hair tickle his bare stomach, then the soft breath the woman of his dreams let out in her soft sigh. He was paralysed as he lifted himself onto his elbows and gazed down his body. Serana had fallen asleep with her head against his body, knees curled up and hands holding firmly to his leather strap that held his shoulder piece to his torso. For the first time he felt the warmth a vampire could have, instead of just imagining. He knew his lips curled into a foolish smile as he watched Serana huff, blowing a stray lock of hair away from her face before she snugged closer into his body. He was at pains now, he could not move away from the beautiful woman but he couldn't stay lying in the Underforge forever.

Tai smiled at Serana, watching her eyelids flutter. Beneath the skin there lay eyes so beautiful Tai died a little every time he saw them, flaming orange perfection that held the harsh allure of a Vampire, and yet the softness of Serana. Her cheekbones were high, with a beautiful chizzled jaw. Her brow was fine, regal in many aspects. Her nose drew his attention however, it was perfectly sculptured for a princess, which Serana was both literally and in Tai's dreams. His eyes fell to her lips, which were barely parted as she took her shallow, sleeping breaths. By the Divines he just wanted to kiss her.

"Rana" he whispered softly, using the affectionate nickname as he sat up a little more. Serana groaned softly in protest, nuzzling into his body as if he were a pillow. He chuckled softly, unable quite believe he was alive. Every sense burned, every emotion mixed together and caused him confusion. Eventually he found one line of emotions he could follow. Lust, possessiveness, hesitation. He was able to sort through these. He wanted Serana; he wanted to do more than curl up with her in a dark stone room. He also did not want to share her. He wanted her to himself for eternity, a length of time he now had as a Vampire. Hesitation. He did not want to lose her, nor did he want to walk out to the world after being declared dead. He instantly flinched away from Serana, feeling disgusted with his primal thoughts. She was not his, he was hers. He would never claim Serana; he would only take what she gave him.

"Mine" Serana growled softly as Tai shifted away. She purred playfully as she planted a soft kiss to his abs, eyes fluttering open to meet Tai's in a heated gaze. Tai felt his body tremble as Serana sat up, her hair cascading down her shoulder like a gentle rain would upon Skyrim. He smiled as he saw the life return to her features; she truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He could hardly believe she gave her heart to him.

"Don't feel disgusted by that thought, Tai. I am yours and you are mine" Serana smiled softly, pushing herself to her knees before she crawled towards his upper body. Tai smiled as he sat up, although his expression held a certain nervousness that Serana noticed. Her hand was gentle against his cheek, exploring the texture of his soft skin and subtly scratchy facial hair with a single, gentle movement. Her eyes burned through his for a moment before she pressed her lips gently to his.

"All mine" she purred softly, giving the strap across his chest a small tug to emphasise her words. He smiled sadly at her, leaning forwards to place a kiss to her cheek before leaning back against the wall. Her eyes were suddenly weighed down by something. Tai reached up to his cheek and took one of her hands, with his spare hand he held her hip gently, keeping her close to him.

"We have to tell everyone sooner or later" he whispered. Serana flashed him a sad smile.

"I know but… can I just keep you to myself for a little longer?" she pleaded with large eyes. Tai leaned forwards, placing a tender kiss on her lips before he released her. Serana snuggled up to him again, resting her head under his chin and against his shoulder with a small sigh. He instantly wrapped his arms around her midsection; closing his eyes at the bliss he felt by just simply holding her.

"I'm always yours"

…

"Are you sure, Serana?" Tai whispered softly. The sound was so soft it took the enhanced hearing of a vampire or a werewolf to hear it. Serana snickered softly, nodding at Tai with glowing eyes. In the darkness her skin seemed to glow, unlike Z however, she did not look ghostly. She looked divine, and Tai was in the unique position to have seen the bodies of the Divines themselves. He couldn't stop the large smirk from spreading across his face as he crept towards the figure of Vale. His memories travelled to when he had done this in an attempt to get her into his bed, and to rile her up. He remembered when he had taken a perverted enjoyment of feeling her flesh beneath his fingers as he pinched her backside roughly, followed by the sting across his face when Vale slapped him. By the time he reached her he was prepared for that sting. With a furious lunge forwards he pinched her rump roughly, earning an offended squeak from the small Wood Elf.

"Holy Dragonbones… Tai?" Vale's voice was squeaky as she leapt back with her fists curled, ready to pound the living daylight out of the hand that had grabbed her behind. She remembered the feeling of his flesh beneath her hands, and she enjoyed the memory. However, when she saw the face of the dead man before her she knew she didn't want to slap him. She almost squealed with joy as she saw Tai's happy smile, with his arm wrapped around Serana's shoulders. The two were perfect together, as the sun and rain; they both clashed and complemented one another. Right now, she could only see the adoring shine in their eyes as they gazed at each other. It was then she froze. Tai's eyes.

"Vale!" Aela roared, running around the corner with a dagger in her hand. The Nord was followed by Farkas and Vilkas, who didn't have their weapons drawn but they were in full armor. They clanked like the kitchen as they skidded to a stop in the halls, Farkas actually clashed with the stone of the wall with a grunt as he gazed at his brother in alarm. Vilkas' mouth fell open, Serana even sore it hit the ground. Aela froze, then the dagger fell from her hand with a loud noise against the ground.

"Holy shit, is more like it" Farkas commented, rubbing his shoulder as his eyes shone with unshed tears. In an instant, he pulled Tai into a rough embrace, somehow yanking Serana into the fray. Vilkas leapt after his brother, squeezing the two vampires between his brother's armored body and his own. Serana almost yelped, struggling like a wild animal to escape the hug in the process. Like the true hero he had become, Tai tried to protect Serana from his brother's unintentional threat, only to be bent at an awkward angle as the reward for his efforts.

"Language, Farkas" Z's voice was cool despite the amused purr underlying the tones. She was impossible to decrypt and yet so incredibly easy at the same time. The complex layers of the beautiful yet deadly Assassin never failed to leave Tai a little uneasy. He was startled when she embraced him, very awkwardly wrapping her arms around him. He felt her slide something into the leather strap, something small and round with a hole in the middle. It took three seconds before he realised it was the one thing he had lost when he died. The ring.

"It's good to see you, all of you" Tai confessed with a shy smile. In his mind he silently pleaded with them to give Serana space, to give them both space. He needed to finally ask the question that had him so nervous. Serana had warned him she would say no, and yet he still believed in the love he held for her. He retrieved the ring then swallowed his fears. His limbs trembled as he knelt down before Serana, taking her delicate hand between his larger ones. He continued shaking as he saw the fear and amazement in Serana's eyes. Everyone around him made small 'aww' sounds, which did not help Tai's courage any.

"Serana… I defeated death for you. I became a part of a family I never knew existed until recently. When we met, I was far from respectful. I believed women would flock to me for my looks, but until you I had never expected my existence would depend on someone else's happiness. You have changed me for the better, and I have learned to accept your strength is greater than mine. I could not love you any less for anything; I can only love you more for your amazing spirit. Marry me, Serana. I beg you to accept the man I have become, and be with me forever" Tai saw something in Serana's eyes change as he waited for her answer. He couldn't slide the ring on until he knew for sure. It was his promise, never to claim her.

"Tai… Yes!" Serana let the tears fall down her cheeks as her own hand trembled. Tai smiled, sliding the ring up her finger before Serana pulled him into a strong embrace. After a moment she pulled back, lacing her fingers through his hair as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands closed around the cloth at her hips. He felt her smile into the kiss as he tilted his head, deepening the simple gesture. When Serana pulled away she rested her forehead to his, watching his own eyes water.

"I am always yours, Tai" Serana whispered. She smiled sweetly, pressing another quick peck to his lips before Tai replied in a heartfelt tone.

"I know"

**AN: This has been posted by request. This is set After Z, and during the times of my currently unposted story The Skyrim Alliance; Vale. PLEASE NOTE This is a Tai and Z story, although it mostly follows Tai and Serana. Enjoy guys. Rate and review if you have time, it makes my world go round… yes I love attention.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Now and Forever

Chapter 2 - Now and Forever

"I will not be wed in Riften" Serana declared firmly, shaking her head at Vale's suggestion. Serana's hair was bound back revealing her ears, which Tai considered utterly adorable. His eyes lingered at her neck as he resisted the deeply fuelled urge to kiss it. He knew he couldn't kiss away the pain his temporary death had caused Serana, but he was willing to spend his life trying to make her feel better. He rubbed her legs gently, allowing his fingers and palm to brush up the familiar curves as if it were second nature. The leather of her pants prevented him touching her beautiful yet scarred skin, but he could feel the rises of some of the scars even still. Tears rushed to his eyes, but he blinked them away before Serana saw them. He did not cry out of pity, which many would if she chose to reveal it. No, he cried out of love and admiration. He was so completely smitten by the strong woman lounging across his lap and the bed that he would admit to his tears when he thought about all the pain she had endured, a fair amount of it was on his behalf. He hung his head for a second, remembering how he had caused her grief. It was his biggest shame.

"We could go to the Soul Cairn, have your mother there" Tai suggested, feeling his gut clench against his words. He did not wish to return to that place, nor face Valerica's wrath. He had promised to protect Serana he had failed; he knew that was exactly how Valerica would see it when it came to her beloved daughter. Black and white with Tai in the wrong.

"I… don't know what she would say about us" Serana confessed in a low, fearful whisper. The pain in her eyes cut Tai to the bone, making his body go numb for a moment as he understood the pain Serana felt. Before he knew it he had leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Serana's cheek, allowing his lips to linger for a moment longer than necessary. Her skin was soft marble beneath his lips, which also had an intoxicating taste he could not compare to anything he knew. She tasted like Serana. When he leaned back Serana's eyes shone sadly, begging him to reassure her. He quickly placed a kiss to the tip of her nose, smirking when Serana shyly retreated for a moment. The silent 'it's alright' that passed between them was not missed by anyone in the room.

"Candle Light" Z suggested in a soft, low voice, leaning away from the shadowy corner as she walked into the torchlight. There was something off about Z, Tai had noticed and yet he couldn't explain it. There was a certain glow about her, which only confused him further. Farkas didn't even react to it, which led him to believe it was in his imagination. He could still notice the way Serana's eyes narrowed at her, as if looking for the answer within the assassin's face. They both knew already that she would find none.

"Candle Light? Where is that?" Serana demanded with narrowed eyes. Tai winced at the sudden chill coming from his soul mate. Her eyes zeroed on Tai, flaming with anger and suspicion as Tai withered under the gaze. He knew he was totally lashed, both whipped and bound to the beautiful vampire who now had her arms crossed over her breasts. Tai resisted the urge to stare as he swallowed and rubbed the back of his head, enjoying the feeling of his nails against his scalp.

"The long or short story?" he asked in an attempt to stall. Serana blinked once before she responded.

"Start with the short one"

"Impatient aren't you, Rana?"

"Start. Now" Serana's tone left no room for negotiation. Tai winced under her angry gaze, knowing that both Vale and Z were watching in amusement. Vale snickered quietly, which was an obvious sign of her amusement. Z would give no outward indication from the shadows; instead, she would remain silent and allow the scene to play out. Neither of the women and fellow Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, were of any aid to the suddenly flustered Tai.

"It's a magical plane of reality where Divines, Daedra and mortals can communicate to make sure the world is running" Tai blurted out quickly, waiting for Serana's negative reaction. He was startled when the vampire nodded; flicking her eyes to Z and then to Vale before returning her gaze to Tai.

"That's how you're alive... well, you know. Isn't it?" Serana dared the question.

"Yes. Z made me a cham…" Tai's words were cut off by Serana's fingers on his lips. Again, he caught the faint taste of her and it was enough to silence him. His enhanced vampiric senses were overloaded by everything Serana. As a Werewolf he had been swimming in everything her, now he was drowning. Her scent, her taste and even the difference in how her skin felt to his touch was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again. Divines, he knew he was lashed.

"I don't want to know yet. Just let me enjoy you for a while longer before we bring reality into it" she said softly, pleading with shining eyes. Tai wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace as he lay down, gently guiding her head to the pillow as she wrapped a hand around his arm. He lay there for a moment, gazing into her eyes with all the love his body could endure. It still didn't feel like enough. He saw everything flood through her eyes, painting a moving picture for him like memories he could see when he absorbed Dragon Souls.

"Candle Light sounds perfect" Serana finally whispered, offering a shy smile. Tai sat up a little, leaning on his elbow as he gazed down at Serana with her hair coming out to one side of her head like a little tail. He chuckled at the cuteness, brushing aside a few locks of hair that had made their way free of her binding and across her face. Eventually he lowered his lips to hers, savouring the feeling of fire and ice within his veins before he whispered to Serana.

"You're perfect" Tai said sincerely. His smile was soft as Serana leaned closer to him, placing her forehead against his as she gazed into his eyes. She was still blown away by the honesty she saw shining within, even if they had changed from blue to the intimidating glow. Somehow he would always remain perfect to her. She knew how far she had fallen when she let the cheesiness slide. Unfortunately for her and Tai, the onlookers in the room had not developed the ability to overlook anything. When Vale cleared her throat Serana leaned back quickly, ducking her head as Tai rolled his eyes.

"Seriously you two, you're too adorable" Vale said teasingly. Tai again rolled his eyes as did Serana. Neither were going to argue on a point they knew they would lose.

…..

"Nervous?" Z's voice was soft as she walked into Tai's room. He stood in front of the magic that allowed him to see his reflection trembling like a newborn fawn standing on its own for the first time. His pale fingers fidgeted with the leather laces on his deep blue shirt. He was wearing it beneath the royal vampire leather breastplate, along with a small cloak. His body was trembling and the strings were uneven. He had no idea how Farkas had done this, with Z being the woman of all the women in Skyrim. The mysterious assassin was quite simple in her way, yet only Farkas truly understood that way. Tai had observed them together and surmised they were similar to Serana and him, although different in their own ways. Where Serana and he were loud about their love, Z was reserved and private. That did not stop the affectionate little acts Z did that showed she was indeed his brother's wife. The stunning dark haired, pale skinned, midnight eyed assassin belonged to Farkas heart and soul, even to the point she had fought her way from Sovngarde to be by his side again. Tai was quite satisfied to remain petrified of Z, just as he was petrified about everything involving his wedding.

_"My wedding… My wedding to Serana"_ he thought, pausing as the paralysing sense of icy dread worked through his dead veins. He was making the biggest commitment of his life to the most important person in his existence in a place where the Divines themselves would pay attention. His knees almost gave out at the thought of Molag Bal crashing their wedding. The anger that boiled in his gut was enough to strengthen his shaking limbs and force him to gather his fist. Z noticed this and raised her brow for a moment before a look of understanding passed across her face. After her moment of sympathy her features resumed their calm perfection, chilling Tai to the bone in the process.

"Neither Daedra or Divine shall interfere with this ceremony Tai, you have my word as Harbinger of the Companions, Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, champion of The Nightmother, Sithis and Sheogorath" Z stepped up to him and stopped before him, reaching up with her nimble fingers to quickly fix the strings that had troubled him for half an hour. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but his singing nerves would not still. Z gave him a look filled with sincerity before she whispered again.

"Most importantly. I give you my word as your sister, and your friend" her words reached his heart as she gazed into his eyes. He swore her midnight eyes had become a deeper, softer shade of blue in that moment. He found himself lost in her eyes for a moment, drowning in the emotion of gratitude and love he felt for her. She continued to straighten his clothing as he took a deep breath. After a moment he wrapped his huge arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she tensed in his arms. After a moment she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, smirking into his shoulder as he whispered.

"Thank you"

….

The room appeared like where Tai had found the Elderscroll, due to the combined efforts of Z and Vale. Once he had communicated what he wanted they had made everything look perfect, right down to the moths avoiding them. The landscape was a hidden Gem accessed through a Dark cave. Sunlight shone down, glittering with the dust from the Elder Moths, bathing the hidden glade in a greenish golden tinged light that made everyone seem to shine. Waterfalls fed the water surrounding the platform, where Tai stood waiting for the love of his life, dressed in a blue shirt with a dark leather breastplate and a small dark cloak edged in silver. He felt amazing as he waited, shaking with the barely restrained nerves.

Z was stunning in her own dark dress, which fitted snugly around her form without restraining her movement. The silver stitching against the black material made the Companion and Dark Brotherhood symbols stand out. The dark leather chest she wore underneath the material did not diminish the beauty.

Vale was reusing her own dress, which was a beautiful green with a light chocolate leather corset holding around her chest. Gold, vine leaf designed metal wrapped around her breasts, highlighting what wasn't in huge abundance on her lithe frame. Tai's attention fell to the woman beside her however.

Serana was breath taking in the same dress Tai had seen her in when they first danced together. It was snug around her upper body, yet it fell away in a cascade of blue silk from her waist down. Her dress was low-cut, revealing her delicate collarbone and a few of her faint scars. Tai didn't notice these however, he only saw her skin glowing like diamonds in the romantic lighting. Her hair was free and brushed, it shone and Tai imagined it was still as soft as silk. She wore a silver necklace, which was filled with sapphires. Tai recognised the necklace from her Castle.

_"Talos save me. She is beautiful" _Tai wasn't sure if he whispered what he thought. His whole body trembled in nervous excitement as Vale removed her hands from across Serana's eyes. Instantly the orange orbs found Tai, who smiled gently at the love of his life. Serana's gasp filled the glade as she looked around in wonder. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she returned her gaze to Tai and took a step towards him. Her eyes never left his as she closed the distance between them, every step bringing them closer to their union. Tai was openly trembling and his palms were sweating as Serana came closer. Each step she took however began to wipe away his doubt. He would love her forever. He would love her for her beauty, which to Tai was everything. Nothing, not even his nerves, would be allowed to ruin their wedding. He swallowed, watching Serana take another step towards him. Eventually she stopped, standing beside him as they faced Gelebor, their priest for the wedding and the only remaining Snow Elf.

His distinguished features were bright and happy, and his white blonde hair was still the typical Elf style Serana called a dead cat. He wore his armor, but somehow this did not seem out of place. It was polished and shining brighter than the sun, and yet it still did not out show Serana. Tai was awestruck as he took her hands and turned to face her, watching Serana mirror his movements. For a moment he was lost in her eyes and his whole body refused to move. He even forgot to breathe. As Gelebor cleared his throat Tai took the quick gasp of air he needed, making Serana smile in amusement at him.

"By request, this ceremony shall be nothing but a group of the closest friends and family witnessing these two pledge themselves to one another for eternity. If Serana would like to start" Gelebor spoke in a warm voice, offering a ring to Serana. She took it with a trembling hand, then gazed into Tai's eyes. All her fear evaporated into nothing as she saw the look of utter adoration in his changed eyes. She could barely contain herself as she began to speak.

"Tai. I've never really had a true friend until I met you. You've brought out the best in me, and brought me back to this world. You make me stronger. Without you, I'd have never even left that tomb. I would have been too afraid to be myself forever, and I would have lived long enough to see myself die all over again. I remember you saying nobody saw you, but Tai I see you. You are the most incredible, infuriating yet loyal man I have ever met and I love you. You've encouraged me to stand up for myself and given me the courage to even be here today. With this ring, I pledge my life, body and soul to you. Now and forever" Serana slid the cold metal onto his finger. Her hands no longer shook as she held his hand between hers for a moment, rubbing her thumb over the knot design Tai had created before his death. The new vampire smiled, reaching his hand out to accept his ring for Serana.

"Serana. I've never been lucky, or important. I tried many different masks on, many different lives and many different people in an attempt to find where I belong. I was lost, then I found you. You gave my life some meaning again; you taught me how to live. You are the most beautiful woman in my life, and I hope to be enough to keep you happy forever. I promise to dedicate my life to making you smile. With this ring I pledge my life, body, and soul to you. Now and forever" Tai's voice cracked with emotion as he slid the ring onto Serana's finger. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks, but he made no move to remove them. When Serana sniffed and wiped her eyes with a hand he smiled, allowing her to enjoy her happiness for a moment longer.

"I declare this union witnessed. You may now kiss your bride" Gelebor announced in a booming voice. Everybody clapped as Tai stepped closer to Serana.

With a single movement he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself up against his lips, nibbling his lower one for a moment before she settled. Fire and ice flooded Tai's veins and overloaded him with a sense of euphoria. Before he knew it he had bowed over, dipping Serana as he continued to kiss her. Cheers continued to erupt from the crowd as he broke the kiss to whisper to Serana.

"I love you" his whisper was filled with the tones of his dedication and admiration. Serana smiled gently at him, brushing her hand down his cheek before she placed a quick, tender peck of a kiss to his lips again.

"I love you"

**…..**

**AN: Again the short chapter, I didn't feel like drawing it out too much. I'm sure you can all imagine the excess nerves and fidgeting I haven't written excruciating detail about.  
Song for this chapter is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I felt that fitted perfectly.**

**Stay tuned for some married life, Vampire rulings and most importantly… Valerica.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Valerica's Return

Chapter 3 – Valerica's Return

"T-T-T… Tai!" Serana's teeth chattered as she erupted from the cold waters. Her hair had grown a little since the last time she had been in the cold waters near Fort Dawnguard, and now it lay plastered down her shoulders like a thick wave of wet, black silk. Her eyes flared furiously as she gazed around, desperately trying to find the source of laughter that came from only one man in the World. Tai. Her anger flickered to annoyance as she thought about the man who had stolen her heart. He had come back to her, despite all odds. She owed his loyalty a little… dare she admit it.

"You seemed a little flushed. A cold bath is meant to help" Tai spoke in his usual tone of voice, edged with the cheeky nature he had developed over time. Serana rolled her eyes, silently pondering how to get back at the Nord who had claimed her heart. When she saw Tai standing on the water's edge her heart stopped. Even as a Vampire he was stunning; the vision of handsome and charming yet somehow with an untamed, dangerous edge that made Serana want him even more. God she hated to admit how much she had come to rely on the man.

His angled cheekbones and firm jaw were covered in a subtle layer of dark hair, which was scratchy to the touch. His eyes had once been blue, shining with an eagerness for battle. Now they were a blazing orange that burned like the embers of a campfire. His battle hunger had not diminished, yet wisdom and adoration shone in his eyes as well. The thing that had not changed was the black tattoos around his eyes that make his eyes stand out further. It looked like warpaint, but Tai had made the paint permanent for a reason Serana still did not know. His hair was still stringy and messy, yet somehow it seemed tamed by his pale skin. Serana smiled, remembering when he had more colour and less experience. While he had not mastered his vampire, he most certainly had begun to grow into his role.

"You…" Serana growled, continuing to curse fluently and splash the water by slamming her hands down. The humour left Tai's eyes and expression as he realised Serana was genuinely angry. His smile evaporated, replaced by genuine concern as he watched Serana growl. He couldn't deny she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but that did not spare him from her frequent wrath. Like fire and water they sometimes clashed, while at other times tamed each other. He couldn't help notice how Serana had become somewhat moody lately. He had an idea about what could bother her.

"I thought you could use cheering up" he spoke softly, yet he knew Serana had heard him as her hands stopped and her cursing ceased. The eyes that had held rage now held a hopeless understanding. Tai risked it and stepped into the cold water, still in his armor. The water clung to his flesh, which somehow didn't bother him that much. By the time he had reached Serana his stomach was covered.

"I'm sorry…" Serana whispered, turning to face Tai as he opened his arms to her. Nothing else was said as Serana leaned into his embrace, holding her hands to his chest as his large arms protected her from the world. She closed her eyes, feeling both pleasure and guilt swelling in her chest. Tai made everything fall away, but there were some things she had to hold onto. Tai seemed to understand as he held her closer, closing his eyes as he placed a lazy kiss to the top of her head. He was invincible with her in his arms; twice he had defeated death to be by her side and now he would face it again just to see her smile at him for the smallest moment.

"Harken is dead" Tai whispered, taking a step backwards. He was quick as he somehow found the backs of her knees with one of his arms. His muscles rippled under his skin as he lifted Serana. Her eyes fluttered when she felt his muscles so close to her. Before she could control herself she placed a gentle peck on his lips, savouring his unique taste as she rested her head against his shoulder. She knew the moment she did this that Tai would understand her better; it was just how it always happened. She would just do a little gesture and then Tai's understanding would grow, he would say the perfect thing to cheer her up. This time she decided not to give him the chance.

"I know…" She didn't know how to continue. She swallowed the lump in her throat, keeping her head against Tai. The water sloshed as Tai stepped forwards out of the water, pausing to kick a twig aside in his subtle anger towards his soaked armor. How his actions helped him she had no clue, but she remained silent. She felt him take a calming breath, then felt his chest vibrate as he spoke softly.

"We can go get her you know" Tai's voice was soft, filled with a deeper understanding. Serana gasped softly, looking at Tai's face as he bent to put her down. She saw the regret of losing their closeness flutter through his calm expression, especially in the little twitch at the corner of his mouth. She instantly pressed herself closer, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as his hands settled near her hips. The gesture still made her tingle; her body seemed to fail to remember how many times they had done this. Her father was dead and the world was saved, Tai had saved the world and died in the process. She still remembered the feelings she had felt when he had come back to her, a vampire like herself. The warmth spread through her chest and before she knew what was happening she had pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you" she whispered, willing the burning though her body to settle and her breathing to even out. Tai smiled, obviously affected by the same thing Serana was. His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment before a cocky smile spread across his face. Even then, there was a deeply hidden respect that Serana could easily see. Once she had discovered it she saw it often, especially when Tai thought she wasn't looking.

"I know" he replied, taking her hand as he began to walk towards the cart driver who had brought them to the Castle. They had a long way to go to return to the Soul Cairn.

…..

The Soul Cairn was as morbid and depressing as Tai remembered. His eyes took in the sights with the same regard as the first. He was bothered Serana's mother had never met him as anything but a vampire, but somehow he expected that had been his path from his first meeting with Serana in some faint way. He couldn't expect her to come to his world, without him tasting hers. The compromise was bringing her mother home, after nearly a thousand years she would be free. The thought knotted Tai's gut with a nervous excitement. He knew Valerica could quite easily turn violent, and most certainly would have words to say to ensure that Tai was indeed worthy of her little girl. Serana looked to him with a smile, Tai saw confidence waning despite her posture. With a smile he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling the usual shirt cloth beneath his fingers.

"Don't worry princess, I won't let the dragon sweep you off your feet" he chuckled softly. Serana smiled, her memory returning of their previous banter within the soul Cairn and across Skyrim as they had saved the land and the sun from Harkon, Serana's father.

How far they had come, from Tai being a pubescent pervert that no one liked, a man who looked at women like pieces of meat into the man he had become. Serana couldn't help smile at the memories, her journey had been like Tai's and yet as two separate lives it seemed that fate had woven them into one, if only he had been during her time. Maybe Serana would have rejected the gift, the pain would never have been.

"This time, the knight has swept the princess off her feet" Serana came back after a moment; Tai sensed what she was thinking and smiled, taking her hand. His fingers brushed against the ring he had made, matching his own knot design that was to symbol a civil Vampire. It was his wedding ring to Serana, made in beautiful white gold with ebony highlights. They had not had a wedding, rather a ceremony in Candle Flame. Explaining it to Serana had been easy; Gelebor had been selected as the priest and champion of Auriel. His pride was in teaching a lone Falmer about their people. The Snow Elves lived on.

Vampires had changed dramatically over the month Tai and Serana had been married. Many knew of Tai and Serana stopping Harkon and very few disagreed. Tai had very little trouble convincing any vampire groups he met that an alliance under his rules was more than acceptable, as such Morthal slept a little easier. Serana had killed their leader, a much younger vampire than her and thus convinced them to leave Morthal alone. In this fashion with Serana by his side, Tai had swept Skyrim and taken it by force, even becoming famed across Tamriel. Every vampire knew of him and Serana and the peaceful rules they had placed. Ruling from the castle, they had brought civility to savage vampires and to those whom wished for a better life. Under Sadean's leadership, the Dawnguard became an enforcement of Tai and Serana's law, which Muiri and Malketh debated upon. A human view and a love struck vampire who had experienced all. Serana's feelings had been mixed on this, but ultimately she realised the pain he had caused her had helped her in many ways and thus accepted his presence as a slight discomfort instead of a destroying reminder of her father.

"Now we have to deal with the ice queen" Tai joked, smiling tensely. They both laughed lightly, walking down the stairs that seemed to float on nothing. Tai noticed how Serana's stride was cautious as she took each step towards the solid ground, which only amused him a little. He could see she was nervous, and he knew it wasn't just about the magical stairs that could quite possibly fall from under them at any time.

"She will be fine" Serana reassured, trying to convince Tai as much as herself. She still gave a strong aura of confidence to Tai, and there was no outward betrayal she felt any doubt at all. Tai gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"About the goats?" he asked so innocently Serana began to laugh again. She remembered getting them lost in the Reach, captures by Foresworn and Tai shot by several arrows she had been forced to gouge from his back on a riverbank. She still held firm to her belief that Tai was somewhat to blame for leaping off a cliff into the river, but Tai said otherwise. As expected, neither could win or lose the argument completely so it remained a joke between them.

"I think I will teach the kids directions" Tai added through their laughter.

"Have a go at the woman whose mother you are about to face. Smart Tai" Serana silenced her laughter with a sharp frown. Tai winced despite himself, keeping his hands close to Serana as they walked towards solid ground. He hadn't even registered reaching the half way mark of the stairs; he had been so caught up in his memories and nervousness along with the banter between Serana and him. Serana gave him a look, gesturing with her eyes around the Soul Cairn. It was then they both noticed the depressed souls glaring at them with unspoken jealousy.

"Tag! You're it!" Tai yelled playfully, then bolted down the stairs onto the dusty ground. Serana laughed, watching him frolic in the most depressing place in existence. As she watched him, an abomination playing without a care she fell deep into thought again.

It was the first time Serana could think clearly about everything, wondering how much of this nightmare had been Molag Bal's influence and how much had been her Father's ego. She saw the signs, through her long life all the suffering and death that had been caused to shape her into a better vampire. She smiled, she realised with amusement she had filled Molag Bal's greatest wish. She had become a great vampire, viewed as a Queen among all civil vampires across the world. She had also created a vampire so great he had stood up to Molag Bal, and kicked him in the daddy bags.

She was shocked Tai's foot had remained in one piece.

She laughed lightly as Tai stopped and turned to face her. His expression was like a child's, completely filled with love and joy. The innocence within warmed Serana's heart, even though she knew by firsthand experience Tai was anything but innocent.

"Come on" He called like an exited kid. He paused, remembering the last time this had happened. It had been Serana playing the game that time, while he simply stared in awe. After a moment he saw the expression on Serana's face and knew she was experiencing the same emotions he had when he saw her being happy. He still couldn't believe how happy he was when he saw her happy. Serana sighed.

"Coming"

For the first time she felt free, the weight had fallen from her shoulders somewhat and now her burden was shared. She had righted wrongs she had not created and yet felt responsible for. She was protecting her own kind and the innocents, again the child flashed in her mind. She smiled sadly; she felt the guilt but no regret. She owned her mistake; she understood. Thanks to Tai she was free.

She had accepted.

Tai felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he saw the change in Serana, yet he never broke persona. He turned and ran, discreetly wiping the irritating trail of salt water aside. He could hear the quick footsteps of his wife as she ran after him, sparing very little of her incredible speed. Tai sprinted at his full pace, knowing Serana was just a little faster so he had to keep his lead. Eventually Serana caught up to him, he could hear her. He turned to face her when she leapt, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she pulled his lips to hers and gave him a good kiss. He blinked when she released him, smiling in such a way that Tai's knees went weak. By now, they had reached the bottom of the stairs to Valerica's last known location. Serana took his hand as they both took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Tai asked with a comforting smile, hoping to deceive Serana on his own confidence. His wife gave him one of her many looks before she leaned closer, lowering her voice so her mother wouldn't hear if she was around.

"She won't kill you again, you know?" she commented with a small roll of her eyes. Tai was adorable when he was nervous. She paused. She had married him partially for his tamed yet rugged cave man looks. Lately, she had thought everything about him adorable. Like a child. In truth, children had been on her mind a lot lately. Tai gulped silently before speaking.

"I woul…"

"You appear to have something on your mind. What is it?" Valerica's voice was quiet as she walked up behind Tai, cutting him off mid-sentence. The youngest vampire jumped slightly as Serna stifled a giggle with her hand. His eyes had gone wide and his skin seemed to pale further. As painfully as he would fight against her statement of it later on, he was utterly adorable.

"We thought you would like to know that Harkon is dead" Tai said in a serious tone of voice, walking to stand beside Serana. She leaned a little closer to him, touching his shoulder with hers. Tai instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as if it were second nature. He noticed the slight anger flash in Valerica's eyes, but it was overshadowed by her alarm at his news.

"What? Are you certain?" Valerica demanded in amazement, hope flooding her eyes. Tai understood her anger and hope, but he did not enjoy it. he knew she had probably hoped for this for thousands of years, regretting what her life had become. Now however, she was scowling at his arm around Serana like it was venomous.

"Tai almost killed him... He gave his life to ensure Harkon didn't escape the fall. I killed Harkon myself. I know he died, mother" Serana informed coolly. Tai grabbed her hand with his spare hand as he squeezed her waist in a silent gesture of support. Serana looked at him for a moment, the pain evaporating from her expression to be replaced by a tender smile.

"Tai and I are also married now and living at Castle Volkihar" Serana announced. Valerica's jaw fell open slightly as she parted her lips to say something. After a moment she closed her lips, sealing them together in a tight, angry line. She turned her eyes on Tai, giving him a look that screamed with her disapproval and the opinion that he had failed to protect her daughter. Tai couldn't agree more.

"After that Serana and I brought a new rule to the Vampires, making the world safer for mortals and vampires alike. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have Serana by my side" Tai added, placing a peck to Serana's lips. He felt her foolish smile and answered it with one of his own, gazing at Serana with absolute adoration in his flaming eyes.

"Convenient that you now control what you hunt, Vampire Hunter" Valerica's voice was angry, concealed by herself control. Serana bristled at Tai's side at her mother's words, opening her mouth to speak before Tai smoothly cut her off, uneasy with the potential for another fight to break out so soon. He understood Valerica had her daughter's best interest at her undead heart.

"We thought you should know, since you couldn't return to Tamriel without that knowledge"

"I see nothing preventing my return to Tamriel. Allow me to gather some of my things and I'll return to Castle Volkihar. You and I will speak later" Valerica was perfectly polite, but the undertones when she announced she would speak to Tai later gave him chills. He knew she planned to ambush him without Serana there, which both pleased and frightened him. He was pleased for Serana, knowing her mother cared so much but he was terrified for himself. Valerica was a Necromancer, and could quite possibly control him.

"Mother…" Serana warned. Valerica gazed at her daughter for a moment before Tai spoke.

"Serana, it's alright. she's only doing it because she loves you" Tai whispered in his wife's ear. Serana sighed, tilting her head and resting her hand on his cheek. Tai instinctively tilted his head into her hand a fraction, seeking the contact Serana had given him a feather light touch of. The joy in Serana's eyes was short lived.

"But I love you, why can't she too?"

"Give it time" Tai responded with a cocky smile. Serana rolled her eyes, giving him a light slap in the chest as she chuckled. Neither one of them could deny that Tai's cockiness was part of his charm.

…..

**AN: Memories of Writing the end of Tai here for obvious reasons. Rate and Review if you enoy/didn't/have a bone to pick with me/ anything. Honestly, every time someone takes the time to read and review my stuff I have a mini heart-warming event and end up dancing and or singing for a while. I'm still blown away by everybody's support for The Skyrim Alliance; Tai and The Skyrim Alliance; Z**


	4. Chapter 4 - Parents

Chapter 4 – Parents

"Out of my way you damned fool!" a controlled yet irritated voice snapped as Tai rounded the corner towards Malketh's chambers. He blinked in alarm as he leapt to the left, barely avoiding the High elf charging through with an arm full of steaming rags. She was tall, with copper flaming hair and he assumed the typical High Elf expression. Her clothing was the typical Mages Collage master. Dark with faint red patterns weaving around her torso, then a simple line down the centre of her lower robes. Tai quickly assumed these robes were her own personal variant however, considering the designs were in the shape of the stars that represented restoration. He quickly put her down as a mage healer, what he didn't understand was why a mage healer was in his castle, striding around as if she owned the place. It even set his teeth on edge, considering how rude the Elf already seemed after he had known her all of three seconds.

"If you want to see this damned baby being born I suggest you hurry up" The Elf snapped again, turning to face Tai with lowered brows and a stern, subdued aggression in her yellow, catlike eyes.

Her chin was pointed, continuing out in a v shape along her thin yet elegant jaw. Her lips were small and thin, pursed in a seemingly permanent angry line. Her nose was pointed, hawklike even and hauntingly proud. It seemed to be turned up at the world around her, despite her flawless yet aging skin to her high cheekbones. Her eyes were angled and catlike, a bright yellow that seemed to burn with a deep anger towards everything around her. It was her highbrow however that shocked Tai. It had the typical dark elf raised area over her brows, angling harshly as if small horns wanted to work their way from beneath her golden skin.

"Oh. You're looking for Malketh. I'm Tai, Serana's husband" Tai introduced himself politely, despite his urge to see the High Elf taken down a peg. Her hauntingly proud expression never vanished completely as she screwed her nose up, rolling her eyes in a simple expression of exasperation. Tai couldn't understand why she felt the way she obviously did, but he put it down to her being High Elf.

"Yes, well I don't know why I was expected to identify you from the Breton. Men and their racial flaws being what they are, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised" The High elf spoke in an arrogant tone, turning her nose up slightly in disgust. Tai fought every urge to lash out at the Elf, instead opting to try and charm her with a polite nature. He saw the expectance in the Elf's eyes as he began to speak, and realised a moment too late that he had made a dreadful mistake.

"Do you mean facial flaws?"

"No" The Elf replied simply. Her expression remained steady in its slight disgust as her eyes raked over Tai, pausing at his shoulders and then his face. Tai resisted the urge to fidget under her judgemental gaze, knowing it would only satisfy the abrasive High Elf. He was not about to just lay down and accept the accusations of his faults from an Elf he didn't even know.

"Although you have several of those as well. Nonetheless, find the Breton and tell him he must come within the hour if he wishes to see his son being born. If not, I am sure his wife will be better off" The Elf concluded, walking to a side table and placing the basket down on it. Tai watched the way she cracked her fingers and began to sort to rags, waving her hand over them and causing a fresh burst of steam to hiss from them.

"I would stay and talk if I had time, but I must be going. It has been a real pleasure" Tai lied politely, bowing his head as he began to walk past the Elf. He felt the air cool for a moment as he passed her, and instantly he knew the Elf had seen through his politeness to the core of his anger.

"Do I appear like someone who cares for your lies?" She demanded as he passed her. Tai stiffened for a moment before answering. Like fire and ice their personalities violently clashed as their eyes met. Unlike Serana's ice, this Elf did not tame Tai. Instead, it enraged Tai and carried his flames to new heights. Instead of lashing out however he controlled his burning rage, keeping the aura of calm for the time being.

"No. You don't" he then rushed away before the Elf could say anything else to him to sour his mood. He needed to find Serana, he realised with a loud, irritated sigh… Soon.

…

Z smiled softly as she felt the warm breath against her ear. In another few moments large arms had wrapped around her midsection, carefully pulling her back into a bare chested body. She could feel the definition of his strong muscles against her shoulders through her thin shirt. She couldn't help her foolish soft smile from growing as she felt his blunt chin rest against her shoulder, and his rough cheek rest against hers. The affection he had shown towards her had only increased once she had told him they were expecting their first child, which played to both sides of Z's nature. Her darker side began to think about how to use Farkas as a shield, a defence to protect herself and her child. Her human side however wanted to protect Farkas even more, she already knew that many would attack Farkas to get to her and she hated it. She hated putting the man she loved in danger, even if he could transform into a giant animal that could tear out someone's throat with a little claw.

"Is there a reason for this sudden outburst of affection and caring?" Z asked as Farkas placed a loving kiss to her cheek. Her heart melted with love for the huge warrior she had wrapped around her little finger, but even so her voice held a certain edge of warning. Z herself was conflicted about how she felt about having a child, especially knowing her blood birthright. The assassin within her was bursting with pride, but her newest side was cringing. She wanted her child to have a choice, the choice she had never been given.

"I love you, and our little guy. You deserve some extra care, with our baby growing inside you" Farkas' voice was filled with the love he felt as he trailed one of his hands to Z's still flat stomach. He felt the Assassin tense in his arms, but he was either too brave or too stupid to move away. He held Z as her icy persona emerged. He then continued with his soft hold as her anger and fear bubbled to the surface. Unlike how many felt when they saw some of Z's inner negative emotions, Farkas felt loved and trusted when her anger erupted at him, or she began to show her scared side. He felt honoured to be the only man in Tamriel that got to see those human sides of Z. His Z.

"I am not made of glass!" Z hissed in warning. Somehow the very suggestion made her bristle and feel a burning need to prove herself stronger. Farkas must have felt it through their bond, yet he was completely at ease with her rapidly changing emotions. Farkas didn't say anything, he simple chuckled and kissed her cheek. After a moment he spoke.

"I know you're not, love" his voice was amused. It only made Z angry. Why in Night Mother's name was he amused? By Sithis, it infuriated her beyond reason. Her emotions boiled past the point of no return as her muscles tensed, singing in anticipation for the coming battle. It was a problem for Z, that only made her feel worse. Farkas was not a battle, but the prize for winning. Why was she fighting two wars that had her running in emotional, metaphorical circles?

"Have you hit your head recently?" Z demanded, pulling out of Farkas' grip. Why couldn't he understand how petrified she was of this child? How could she protect a baby from everyone who wanted the Dragonborn dead, let alone those who wanted the Listener dead? Already, her child would be born to a world of darkness. How could she and Farkas protect a child from that? The guilt and anger ate at her as she remembered her own upbringing, the rewards for killing and the joy when she showed off any of her deadly skills. How could she encourage a child to be a happy, normal child when her own happiness revolved around death? Why couldn't Farkas understand her?

"You're going to be a great mother" Farkas reassured, as if he had read her thoughts. He had hit his head recently, but he couldn't understand why that would matter to Z. All he knew is he could see the subtle change in Z's eyes, as if she had embraced a newer side of herself. He could see she was afraid, but he couldn't understand why. Among her family she was a different person than she pretended to be, she was a strong role model and a hero to Skyrim. She would make a wonderful mother, and she would fight past death itself to protect her child. Their child.

"We have to tell everyone eventually" Z whispered, dropping onto the bed silently. Her stealthy movements were second nature by now, which only made her feel worse lately. She was excited to tell everyone, but wary to risk the information leaving the room. Farkas had been remarkably quiet about it; even his brother had no clue what so ever.

"In your own time. I can remain silent until people start asking" Farkas said with a smile, forever the proud father to be. Z sighed as she bent and began to do her boots up, pausing to leave a hand over her belly for a moment longer than she should have. Farkas would be the perfect father. He already was the perfect husband.

"I love you" Z whispered loudly as another smile worked its way onto her face. Farkas smiled at her, revealing his wolfish teeth.

"I love you too, dear"

….

Serana walked out of her mother's Library with a sad expression on her ageless face. Her brows were lowered in defeat, her eyes downcast and on the toes of her boots. Her lips held a fine line, just beginning to curl downwards. Her shoulders were hunched and her gait was slow, as if she knew the world was passing her by as she moped. Still, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Impossible. After feeling sick and her mood swings she had wondered, by the blood of her ancestors she had wondered. Hoped even. But after hours of reading every book they could get their hands on they had found no explanation, and found mortal explanations were quite impossible. Yet again, the news tore her heart out. Serana had never wanted children, but the inability to have children hurt more than any scar on her body. Her ultimate choice had been raped away, replaced with a certain longing. She had to admit, she had hoped for a while now but the courage to go to her mother had taken a long time to build up. The crushing news wasn't unexpected, but after defying so many odds to save Skyrim she wished the odds would favour her in her personal life.

"Serana? Can you explain why there is a High Elf strutting around the castle?" Tai's voice floated to her ears from behind her. She smiled despite herself, erasing any signs she held any sorrow as she turned to face Tai. Instantly her sorrow melted away, but the concerned expression in Tai's eyes did not. He had noticed. She gave him a small shake of her head, so subtle it looked as if she hadn't moved at all. Tai's eyes flashed hurt and concern, but he made no further motion to question her on the sadness. To people watching, it appeared as if Serana had simply paused to speak.

"I see you've met Arada" Serana said with a gleefully arched brow. Tai raised his brows at her for a moment, giving her a disbelieving stare. Still, humour filled his voice as he nodded at his stunning wife. He was afraid of what had her so upset, but he knew better than to push for answers. There were times he had to, and times it was pointlessly cruel. He felt it would be cruel to Serana before the festival; he did however store the memory of the wisp of sadness in her eyes away for later. He would erase the sadness from her if it killed him… again.

"High Elf with a bad superior attitude, smart mouth and shocking manners? Yeah, I've met her" Tai said in a strained voice, rolling his glowing eyes in irritation as a sigh left him. Serana chuckled softly, forgetting her sorrow as Tai gave her a mock glare. His eyes shone with love as he rolled his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. Next Serana knew she was being thrown over his shoulder, her belly somewhat uncomfortably resting over the bone of his shoulder. She screamed in mock terror as Tai's arm wrapped around her thighs, holding her to him. She laughed until he suddenly dipped her out the window, almost dropping her in the process.

"Tai no! Stop!" Serana squealed in terror as he dipped her head out the window. The wind assaulted her face, causing her to notice the heat beneath her skin as the cold winds almost froze her flesh. Her eyes went wide as she gazed down at the rocks beneath her, with the waves from an especially stormy ocean assaulting them in foam-covered crests with a loud, whooshing roar. Suddenly Serana felt her chest grow tighter and tighter around her dead heart as she gasped for the breath she shouldn't have needed. Memories flashed before her eyes, blood mixed with sand and the icy blue of Tai's human eyes. She knew she was shuddering a moment after she heard Tai's laugh as he let her legs go for a millisecond. Before Serana could begin to plummet towards the rocks below Tai caught her again and gathered her legs to his chest, pulling the rest of her body up to him.

"Serana?" he whispered, all the mocking joy leaving his eyes the instant he saw her reaction. He quickly cursed himself as he saw the pain and fear in Serana's eyes. What had inspired him to lean her out the window? He knew, of course. He wanted to give her the feeling of flying and love, freedom from whatever pained her so before she had seen him. He could remember the sadness in her eyes, the way she had looked so defeated. It didn't take a genius to know it was most likely related to her vampirism, and Molag Bal. The Daedric prince hadn't interrupted his thoughts or attacked his dreams since he had become a vampire, but every night he would be on edge with Serana. They would comfort one another until they fell asleep, safe in their lover's embrace. He felt Serana wrap her arms around him as he allowed her feet to hit the ground, still shuddering. It was after the moments their gaze met that he leaned down to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. He pushed her backwards gently as he did so, hoping her back would find the wall, completely forgetting about the window. Luckily his push had been gentle, and Serana was able to catch herself before she went stumbling out of the huge open window, stepping to the side and resting her back against the cold, thick castle wall. He was about to say something to comfort her and apologise when a blinding pain spread through his shoulder and blood splattered across Serana's chest, where his eyes had most certainly not being lingering. He yelled and grabbed his shoulder, falling sideways with a gasp. He raised his hand to his shoulder, feeling the ice jutting out from his shoulder. He almost laughed before he felt the waves of panic flooding from Serana.

"Mother!" She yelled in a high pitched, frightened tone of voice. She was on her knees beside Tai as he turned to look up at his attacker. Valerica stood with an ice spike spell in her left hand, and her dagger in her right. Her purple shirt was still in perfect place over her aging yet beautiful body, the leather corset she wore pushed her breasts up in a very tempting way. Tai personally found her appearance in clothes like Serana's a little unsettling, but he said nothing to her. He groaned as Serana's hand came in contact with the ice spike, giving Valerica a look that could have frozen Morrowind twice over. His expression turned from one of chilling rage to pain as Serana poked the area surrounding the spike gently. When Serana's gazed turned to her mother the fury contained within her eyes could have burned Skyrim to ash. Valerica winced under their duel gazes of flaming and icy rage.

"What in Skyrim inspired you to attack Tai?" Serana demanded, gathering her fist as her mother brows rose. At first, Tai believed it was defiance and amusement that made her brows move as such, much like Serana and Z. Eventually he realised Valerica's brows had risen in surprise.

"Serana, open your eyes. He was trying to throw you out the window!" Valerica declared, gesturing with an elegant yet wild gesture to the window. Tai's eyes widened in horror as he heard the words fall from Valerica's lips. Instantly the fire of his pain was nothing compared to the sudden flare of anger he felt towards Valerica. How could she even think he would ever hurt Serana. After a moment of thought however he realised how the situation may have looked to anyone that hadn't seen the entire banter. Serana glared at her mother for a moment before understanding flooded into her features.

"Mother. Tai would never hurt me" She began in an angry tone of voice.

"I understand how she saw it Serana, she missed the playfulness" Tai whispered in a soft voice, groaning as Serana's knuckle knocked the spike through his shoulder. Serana quickly switched to his opposite side, holding his shoulder without touching the spike as he leaned backwards against the wall. He wanted to sleep, but the spike was just so painful and Serana's face was just so beautiful in his rapidly blurring vision. The blur came and went in waves, along with his pain. After a moment another voice accompanied the lowered voices of Serana and her mother.

"We must melt that ice spike. It seems like more trouble than he's worth" Arada, the High Elf's tone was perfectly regal, which only made Tai clench his teeth together in a small snarl. Arada clucked her tongue at him disapprovingly as she knelt down beside him, placing her hand on the tip of the ice spike. Tai winced as she applied a little pressure. It was Valerica however, who made him truly wince.

"Don't be rude to our guest" Valerica warned in an icy tone. Tai grunted a reply as he felt the ice beginning to melt under the flame in the high Elf's hand. Slowly his grunt became another loud sound as the heat through his shoulder began to burn. Eventually he flinched in pain, only to be held firmly in place by well-practiced hands. For a healer, Arada was a grumpy woman. Her magic however was warm and caring despite being hidden by the aura of aloofness, he could feel his body embraced as the magic honed in on his injured shoulder. Slowly the threads of muscle and flesh began to weave together, until the faintest line was obvious on his shoulder. When Arada managed to heal this however Tai was both amazed and grateful. The Elf had put extra effort into healing him, which earned his respect. He never even bothered replying to Valerica as he felt himself drifting into sleep. He forced himself to stay awake for Serana and Arada's sake as the healer stood to her feet with a huff.

"It's in his nature" Arada commented calmly.

"Mother… You should be apologising to him, not scolding him for his manners when he's injured by _you_" Serana growled. She took a sharp, angry breath before she continued.

"He brought you back from the soul cairn and _this_ is how you repay him?" Serana accused, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed at her mother in disbelief and rage. It was the last thing before his vision went black, leaving his world noises and smells. He couldn't stop the pang of guilt that struck him however. All he had wanted was for Serana to be happy, yet all he had done was cause problems with her mother. He never wanted to make Serana choose between him and her mother, and was even a little hurt she seemed to choose him, yet at the same time he was joyful.

"I'm only trying to keep you safe" Valerica's voice was genuinely guilt ridden, quiet like a scolded child and somehow strong like a loving mother. Tai was shocked to hear the change in her voice, but he doubted her opinion had changed so quickly.

"I know you're trying to keep me safe, but Tai has done more for me than you have in centuries. I love you mother, but I love Tai too. Why can't you accept that?" Serana's voice was filled with pain.

"I…" Valerica began, lost for words. Tai never heard the rest of her answer before he finally gave into the blackness and faded into the realm of dreams.

…

"Keep your mind off my Khajiit! Keep it on your own or Aela's" Serana said with a slight blush. Tai could see her from across the yard as he watched his wife and the Wood Elf speak. He caught wisps of their conversation on the air, but the other sounds of the busy City of Whiterun took away from his hearing. He felt his own skin warm in response to Serana's flush and suddenly shy act, lust burning in his blood as he crossed the yard. It was when his eyes met Serana's that he tamed himself, forcing his wolfish nature and vampiric side away in a flash. He caught a reflection of himself in a passing silver plate. His hair was strangely brushed back, his face just growing its stubble back giving him a very Vilkas look. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself as he straightened the cuff of his red shirtsleeve, aware of the royal cloak falling behind his shoulders. He dusted a spec from his matching red pants before eyeing over his dark leather chest plate, which appeared a formal part of his attire. Overall, he felt very noble and most certainly looked like royalty.

_"I'm nothing compared to Serana. By Talos, I am lashed"_ he thought as he saw some men and women eyeing him with the hunger of passion shining in their mortal eyes. His own gaze was filled with lust as he gazed at her red gown, which hid the leather chest plate she wore beneath well while appearing to cling to her form. His eyes travelled appreciatively down her form, pausing at her rump for a moment. A small frown graced his face for a moment as he remembered the first night he had learned of how scarred she was, it was also the first time he had touched her flesh. He still trembled as he remembered the excitement and curiosity he had felt at the beginning, until his touch had brushed over the sickly smooth texture of her first scar. His excitement had turned to confusion and amazement before it eventually had become heartbreak as he realised what a terrible fate had befallen Serana that had ruined her trust in men. He still trembled when he remembered the dance, and how she had told him he could be personal now… The words haunted him in such a pleasant way he again shivered.

"Lucky Bastard" Vale mumbled, bringing Tai from his memories. He covered up his thoughts well, following Vale's gaze and taking her appearance in. The first thing that shocked him was that she was wearing leather boots, buckled up elegantly on the outside. The hem of a pretty yet Nordic green dress fell just above her anklebones, which again was most unusual for Vale. The Elf had amazingly muscled calves, and she liked showing them off. Especially for Aela. The leather corset holding the dress together was not armor, but formal dress ware. The shock of Vale's attire left Tai speechless for a fraction of a second before he laughed.

"For my armor? Hardly… For my Serana, I am the luckiest bastard in the world" Tai felt he should speak the words aloud as he wrapped an arm around Serana's waist. He didn't have to wait long as he dipped his head, pulling Serana closer as he placed his lips gently to her neck. When she did not immediately respond as soon as vampiricly able he grew somewhat impatient and gently nipped her open throat. While Serana made no sound, she raised an arm and placed her hand against his cheek. His lips immediately travelled towards hers. He was given a ghost of the kiss his body and soul craved before Serana moaned softly, mixing words into her sound.

"Tai, we're in public" she said quietly. It took Tai a moment to realise what Serana had said as he caught his breath, gazing into her eyes as if they were the window to her soul. He could see the tension she felt also in her eyes, the annoyance with her mother for ruining their every moment and especially when she had last thrown an ice spike through Tai's shoulder not a day before hand. Silently Serana showed her worry, which made Tai want to smile and yet he couldn't force his body to move a single muscle in the gaze of his beautiful wife. As Serana tilted her gaze away his eyes followed, eventually resting on Vale with just a little more aggressive heat than he intended. He saw her cringe slightly as he wrapped an arm around Serana and rested his chin on her shoulder. Silently his gaze warned Vale away, hoping she got the message he was sending.

_"I'm hers. Back off"_ his hand travelled of its own accord to the front of her dress, allowing his fingertips to brush across Serana's skin. She didn't make a sound, but she shuddered slightly and leaned into his touch. He wanted to smile at her reaction, but suddenly he wanted the beautiful gown she had selected on the floor instead of on his wife. He cursed his lust, before he indulged it by pulling some of the dress aside to reveal the leather chest plate beneath.

"You could wear it underneath" Serana suggested as Tai tugged on her dress. After a moment he seemed to realise where they were and straightened the dress as if he had not just partially removed it in front of one of his friends. His skin was on fire, and his embarrassment wanted to be an overwhelming force yet somehow he couldn't bring that emotion to the surface. Lust and pride burned stronger, he was sure it was written all over his body for the way he moved and the glow in his immortal eyes. Vale gasped as she ran off, not wanting to see what was obviously on the couples mind. Tai began chuckling as Serana gripped his leg aggressively, digging her nails into the tender flesh in both warning and wanting.

"Maybe I should take your pants off next time" Serana growled mockingly. Her nails in his leg began to hurt a little, but he was beyond caring. His nose was sniffing in the scents of all the humans in Whiterun, his sensitive ears listening to their heartbeats like a roar in his ears. His mouth was watering at the sudden hunger that claimed his body. His chuckle sounded strained, even to him. Serana's worry was reflected in her eyes as she turned within his arms.

"Go ahead" he almost purred back, holding her steady gaze with one of his own. Eventually she blushed and hung her head.

"Mother clearly doesn't like it when we…" she left the words unsaid, but the way she bit her lower lip made it pretty clear what she meant. His eyes zoomed in on the bitten flesh, the urge to replace her teeth with his lips becoming overpowering his sense of decency and his manners. Below the surface of his lust he felt terrible for giving into such urges, but he had to admit Valerica had made anything more than platonic between he and Serana increasingly difficult. After one more moment he decided to take advantage of her absence.

"But Valerica isn't here" he breathed, giving his wife a meaningful look. Serana could feel herself giving into her husband's charm, and by the blood of her ancestors, she did not care. Her mother's interference had been sweet at first, but after a few weeks it had become quite irksome. Serana had grown bolder since being with Tai, but to outright challenge her mother and confront her on this just felt more than a little awkward, especially since she would have to give an explicit reason to why she wanted her mother to stop. Unless of course, her mother wasn't there to interfere. After a moment she gave him a sultry smile and placed a soft yet promising kiss to his lips.

"Follow me, _Dovahkiin_" she whispered, winking at him before turning away and allowing her hand to slide from his shoulder to his hand, where he held her. He would not allow her to drift away again. He followed her towards the Living Quarters of Jorrvaskr, holding her hand tenderly yet firmly. His hunger for blood was all but forgotten, replaced by mortal needs.

**…**

Z was furious as she returned to the halls of Jorrvaskr where she lived so comfortably. Ironically she found the Companions a worse influence for her child than the Dark Brotherhood. The Assassins were not an influence she wanted for her child, but she did not want her unborn child chasing the legends of the Companions either. She wanted her child free of influence, other than the skills to survive in the harshest lands. She wanted her child to be free to make his or her own choices. Her rage faltered for a moment as she remembered the debate she and Farkas had shared the morning she had told him she was pregnant. He had instantly assumed their unborn child was a son, a strong little Nord warrior waiting to be born. Z had disagreed, despite the mindfulness that a son was likely, considering Farkas' father's luck as seen thus far, she couldn't deny the strong feeling beneath her breast that said her unborn baby was a girl. She had already begun to think of her baby as a daughter, despite Farkas' arguments. Both parents operated on a logic they couldn't explain to the other, and so their conflict would continue until the baby was born or someone could break their stalemate. It was this reason she was so furious as she stormed the halls of Jorrvaskr with Farkas, Vale, Aela, Serana and Tai on her heels. She hadn't exactly intended to shout the table across the room when Ulfric had tried to pull her aside to speak with her as the harbinger of the Companions, no doubt to complain further than his already crude objections to Aela and Vale's betrothal. Not only did he object to two women being married, but he objected to a Nord and an Elf. She knew the judgement a lesbian could face from the traditional Nords, and she wanted better for daughter if that was the romantic path she took. She wanted a world where her daughter could be free.

"Z! What the dovah got into you?" Vale demanded, reaching forwards for the assassin. After a moment the Elf thought better than to touch the clearly furious Z, which made Z smile inside. Her friend, dare she think it, knew her well enough to avoid provoking the powerful assassin. Z had been placid lately, keeping her assassins on a tight leash and the Companions mostly sober. Now however, Z was more enraged than a Dragon who had suffered the Dragonrend shout. Her eyes flashed dangerously in her rage before she stopped walking and turned to face everybody. Only Farkas looked unconcerned.

"I made myself perfectly clear" Z said in way of explanation. She saw Vale's eyes widen in horror, and Serana's jaw drop open in amazement. She took a moment to inspect the perfectly pointed fangs Serana had before Tai spoke up, standing tall in his prowess. Like his brother he was either too brave or too stupid to get out of Z's way and leave things that bothered her alone.

"Z you shouted at the Jarl, not just shout but _shout_. Dragon tongue shouts" Tai pointed out in a concerned tone of voice. It was true, Z had shouted one of the abandoned tables across the training yard and almost squished several of the conversing Jarls and Housecarls in the process. It had been quite impressive, almost as impressive as Laila Law-Giver's squeal when she realised the table was inbound for her head.

"Tai" Serana warned him using only his name. How could she possibly explain to her husband the finer points of female emotional swings? It was times like this that she envied Vale for being romantically involved and newly engaged to Aela, the Nord woman may have been brutish but at least she understood the female things that men just couldn't grasp. She could see the change in Z, she had noticed it from the moment she had first seen the assassin. She had ignored the feeling she had gotten, on the count she had received crushing news before arriving. She now realised however that it wasn't her imagination, Z had the motherly glow about her, as well as the pregnant anger. To make matters worse, her dipstick of a husband was poking the hornets' nest.

"I mean, what has gotten into you Z?" Tai continued full steam ahead, ignoring Serana's quiet warning.

"Tai…" Vale, Farkas and Serana spoke in unison. Even Farkas was trying to warn his brother of the doom he was stepping into that was Z's hormonally driven actions. The assassin could kill with a single, barehanded blow, and she already had several daggers that Farkas had failed to remove on her person. Some of her daggers were in the last place Farkas would look, which was pretty much where he looked at other times. He had missed the tiny dagger in her hair however, as well as a few small shivs hidden in the hair behind her ear. He had also missed daggers that Z concealed before he had bothered to search. No detail was needed to where _those_ daggers were hidden. Vale was not stupid; she could see her fiancé remaining perfectly silent. Aela was quite obviously allowing Tai to fight and lose his own battles, which brought a smile to Vale's face. Farkas was too dumb to notice Aela's selective silence. Serana was absolutely horrified that she would be picking up pieces of her husband after this encounter… pieces she still had plenty of use for.

"And…" Tai began. It was then Aela took mercy on the poor soul, noticing he would not stop on his own accord. It was moments like these she could see Farkas and Tai were related, beyond their simular looks.

"Stow it, Ice brain" she said with a harsh elbow to his ribs. Tai grunted in shock and slight pain at the Werewolf woman's well placed elbow. He saw the flicker of lust in Vale's eyes, which only led him to shudder at their night time adventures, and he wasn't thinking about hunting. While he had never seen Vale sporting any bruises or injuries, despite the occasional scratch or bitemark, he didn't dare wonder what clothes hid. All he knew is he would hunt and kill Aela if she harmed the little Elf. Although come to think of it, Aela would hurt herself, kill herself even, before harming Vale in the slightest. Aela often yelled, growled and beat it into people's skulls, nobody messed with her girl and lived. Lust driven and inflicted injuries didn't count in Aela's threats it seemed, or Aela would have been in much worse condition than she was. The Werewoman flicked a small smirk to her betrothed then turned her eyes back to Tai. It seemed everybody was in on what was going on with Z but him, which just wasn't fair.

"What? Can't I be concerned for Z, she does have a history of being a little unstable" Tai pointed out bluntly, his courage overriding his mouth. For a man with a silver tongue he was not managing to sooth the assassin's nerves. Before Z realised what she had done she struck him, a punch to the shoulder that left him wincing. The wolf within her sprung to life, snarling in pleasure at the pain it had caused. A moment after and Farkas had a hand on her cheek, gazing into her eyes with moonlight orbs that soothed Z's raging soul. Her wolf died down, calming at the touch of its mate. Z however was still somewhat annoyed.

"I'm pregnant" she stated flatly. All jaws hit the ground, eyes went wide in astonishment. The only face that was not pale with shock was Farkas' rough one. His eyes and smile light up the room with their happiness and joy, but somehow he knew Z was apprehensive. She had to tell people, it wasn't easy to hide but she had wanted a little less of a scene. She thought they had guessed by now, but obviously the shock of hearing their suspicions confirmed left them speechless. Was it really that hard to comprehend? Her gut knotted and her eyes narrowed on each and every pale face. It was Tai who spoke first.

"Oh" was all he said in sync with Aela. It seemed they were the men of the group. Serana simply smiled with a smile that did not reach her eyes. Again the wisps of sorrow clouded her, but Tai was too dumbfounded to even register the look of pain on his wife's face.

"Wow… I ah… wow" he concluded lamely. Joy and pride was also evident in his eyes as he gazed at his sister in-law, who was a sister of the Dark Brotherhood as well. She had planned his whole journey to Skyrim, and how he would save it. Truth be told he owed Z everything, including the name she had given him when she was still young. He still couldn't believe his ears. Z pregnant. He had never even thought about Z having children, and frankly with all the daggers and concealed weapons she kept he was more than a little concerned for the child's wellbeing. He was also a little jealous. He wanted nothing more than a family, except Serana. He had agreed to no children when he married her, but that didn't mean it didn't ware on him. Still. Z pregnant. He could barely keep the foolish smile from his face.

"I ah… Congratulations, Shield Sister… harbinger. You will make an excellent mother" Aela said with a glowing smile as she grasped Z's hand, holding it in a firm shake with a respectful bow of her head. Aela held Z's gaze as the doubt fluttered into Z's eyes. Eventually Z forced the false confidence to the surface, even to her eyes. She thanked everyone and made them swear to keep it secret. She was even touched by how they promised to help her conceal her pregnancy until the child was born, and then all swore to protect the child. Her wolf pack, added two vampires, was stronger than ever before. All thanks to a being they had yet to meet.

…..

**AN: Yes a LONG chapter, I've actually being working this down from over 10,000 words so I have halved it. Sorry I took forever.****  
****THIS CHAPTER is taking place when THE SKYRIM ALLIANCE; VALE starts, so if you can keep up with some reading go check it out.**  
**I am still working on Z, just needing a break before I come back with fresh eyes and ideas. Also got to play her up in Skyrim to the point so I can remember what happens next.**

I am uber stoked by everybody's support, Z has broken 17,000 reads and to me that rocks. Tai has even more, which blows me away. Thank you all SO SO SO MUCH :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Children

Chapter 5 – Children

The tears threatened to pour from his eyes as he heard the baby begin to cry. He was sitting in the corner of the room, hesitantly avoiding being within biting range of his wife as he waited for the High Elf healer to permit him back into range. He instantly sat a little straighter, using his vampiric gaze to try and see through the hazy light from the fireplace into the small bundle the High Elf was holding. They had been there for hours, and Malketh was feeling a little peckish. He could only imagine how his wife felt as she lay back, breathing heavily as the high elf tied the cord that connected her to her their baby. He could only watch in awe as he High Elf, Arada moved around with such ease with the blood on her hands. Muiri suddenly looked alive as Arada handed her the tiny bundle, carefully handling it until Muiri held the baby to her chest. It was then Arada looked over to Malketh.

"Are you going to come care for the woman you impregnated and put through so much pain? Personally I have no clue why she spends time with such an imbicile" Arada's words were harsh; her tone was also the passive aggressive that made Malketh shudder. He ignored the High Elf as he walked slowly to his wife's side, hands shaking as he reached Muiri's side. He saw the baby in his wife's arms and blinked back a few more tears. He was aging and had never thought he would see such joy in his life, even children of the Foresworn had not rivalled the look of the baby in his wife's arms.

"By the Old gods…" he trailed off as his throat threatened to close. His life among the Foresworn fell away, as did his commitment to the Dark Brotherhood. All that remained was his glowing wife, with her hair drenched in sweat and bags under her eyes. Somehow she had never looked more perfect before, which made Malketh lean over and place a kiss to her forehead before gazing down into the silvery blue eyes of his child.

"Is it..?" he again found himself lost for words. He ran his finger along the tiny head of his baby, careful to avoid crushing the babe's fine skull in the process. The skin was just so smooth and silky to the touch, he felt like he was corrupting his child with the simple touch and yet he couldn't stop.

"It's a boy. Now if you excuse me, there is afterbirth and bleeding to tend to" Arada's tone was somewhat gentler as she spoke, summoning a healing spell before placing her hand on Muiri's belly. The Breton couple ignored the High Elf as they gazed down at the tender face of their child. They only waited a few moments together in the flickering light before they knew what they intended to name their newborn baby boy.

"Marcus"

…...

Tai couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he slid the silver chain into his belt, hiding it from the curious eyes in the market place of Solitude. The beautiful royal design he had come up with one night was not about to go to waste adorning the throat of a noblewoman of the City as originally planned. After spending the night forging the necklace with the local blacksmith,

Beirand, he was not about to let his finest piece of work go to waste. He had originally found an amethyst with several dark veins through its perfect purple. He had instantly found several hunks of silver in the mines on his way home to the castle, after finding the ore he had melted them with steel to make a sturdy yet attractive metal and then had gone and forged the bar into the finest necklace, wrapping the layers of metal around the amethyst while leaving the middle open to be seen by all. He had continued to hammer the raised Nordic writing of courage and beauty into the metal, having the words Fire and Ice across the amethyst in Dragon tongue.

"It's a beautiful piece, reminds me of when I first started smithing" The Blacksmith approved. He rubbed his balding head as Tai lifted the small pendant in the tongs, gazing at the blazing metal with a little bit of fear in his immortal eyes. It steamed and hissed as Tai placed it into the water, which had seen many pieces of metal that night. Beirand had been kind enough to lend Tai his forge for a while, but swords had to be fixed and made. Shields strengthened, armor adjusted. It never ended for the blacksmith. Tai held the tiny pendant in his hand for a moment before smiling, placing it in a pouch on his belt before standing straight and gazing at the bald Nord Blacksmith.

The cold air bit at Tai's sweaty flesh as he wiped his brow and began to undo the leather apron Beirand had insisted he wear. The burns down the leather revealed the tale of how clumsy Tai had been with the hot metal, yet he would not have changed a moment of it for the world. He had refused to listen to the Blacksmith about the clasp of the necklace, insisting that it be all his work for his beloved bride. He thanked Beirand and paid for his time, which pleased the older Nord greatly. Then, as if it were a typical day Tai pulled his hood up and strode down the road, wincing as the sun continued to hit his flesh. After a few minutes of walking he was well out of the sight of the city, which allowed him to use the spell he had mastered.

Arvak, the loyal Horse from the Soul Cairn appeared before him. He was a skeleton horse, with a purple flaming main and tail and glowing white eyes. While the horse was thin and lithe, he was stronger than any thick boned steed Tai had ever met. Tai could barely contain his smile as he leapt up onto the steed from the ground. Strangely, the thin spine did not dig into Tai as it did other riders; Tai assumed it was due to the fact that he was the caster of the summoning spell. His heels collided with the ribcage as he clicked his tongue, urging Arvak into a fast canter down the snowy road. The steady pounding rhythm of Arvak's hooves continued to hold Tai's attention as he rode the smooth beat, rocking his hips in time with the long strides of his steed. His mind wondered however to Serana, and how he would give her the necklace. Eventually he smiled to himself. He could hide it in her soup.

…..

"It's Tai" Serana's heart felt as if it could skip several beats in her joy. The days of depression and sitting by the window with a book ended as she saw the speck crossing the bridge to the castle doors. Lately she had felt miserable alone in the castle, forced to see Muiri and Malketh enjoying their baby boy while she could have no children of her own. It had plagued her nightmares; the longing for a family had taken root in her mind and was rapidly spreading. Her mother was trying to help her through it, she really was, but Serana knew her mother could never help with it. Only Tai could lay her to rest with a gentle comfort or a threat. How could she begin to admit to Tai though that she had been thinking so much about children? How could she approach a subject she had dismissed before Tai had even begun to think? She felt stupid all of a sudden; foolish to dismiss happiness because of a fate that was not entirely her fault. She had given in and married the man of her dreams after she had said she would never wed, and true to his word he had not made her swear to a divine, but to him and herself. The relief she had felt was incredible, but now she only felt more pent up than ever. She needed a night alone with Tai, to love his body and mind alike. She needed his touch like a mortal needed air.

"Serana…" Valerica sighed, seeing no point in continuing with the warning she had given more times than she could count. Regardless of the evidence against Tai, Serana would never listen. She was madly in love, and both Tai and Valerica knew it. She loved her daughter, despite how estranged they had become over the centuries. The thought of Tai abusing her baby girl was enough to make her bare her fangs at thin air in the despair she would have to bare fangs at the man who broke her daughter's heart. Still, she remembered the joy on her daughters face in the Soul Cairn the first time she had met Tai, just as she remembered the way her daughter had screamed his name when the dragon had thrown him. She also had noticed the looks he gave her daughter, the utter adoration. She couldn't tell how much of him was sincere towards her daughter however, and she had smelt the many different scents of women on him when he entered the Soul Cairn. She knew from experience that men like that did not change, and on the rare off chance they did it was not for the better.

"It's got to be. He's home" Serana said with a happy laugh before she bolted down the stairs, heading for the large dining hall before Tai got there. Her bare feet couldn't hit the cold stone fast enough as she sprinted, leaning her weight backwards as she ran down the stairs. Her hand trailed along a cold wall, riding over the bumps and crevices of the castle wall with excited ease. She could barely contain her happiness as she ran in her skirt, corset, and pants down the stairs like a woman possessed. Eventually she reached the dining hall to see the soups already served, and Tai standing at his bowl with a satisfied smile. When he turned to gaze into her eyes his own eyes brightened, and his smile graced the room.

"Tai!" Serana cried out, sprinting towards him before he could even reply. She crashed into his body roughly, feeling his muscles tense beneath a cold leather chest plate. The texture didn't bother her in the slightest as her shirt rode up, exposing her stomach to the cool surface. She shivered for a moment as Tai's large, warm arms wrapped around her body and he buried his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath as he held her tightly, never wanting to let his heart out of his sight again. Serana also clung to him tightly, resting her head against his chest as if she could still hear his heartbeat. It no longer saddened her when she didn't hear the thudding, because she knew Tai had begun to adapt and was prepared to live this life with her just to be hers. The warmth at the love he gave her never ceased to amaze her.

"How did it go?" Serana asked hopefully, wrapping her arms up around his neck. Tai sighed and shook his head.

"They left me no choice" Tai confessed in a sad tone of voice as he allowed his hands to roam to Serana's hips. The feeling of her skin beneath his flesh somehow relaxed him, allowing him to let out some of the tension he had been holding the entire trip back. Serana's eyes were filled with sorrow, yet there was no surprise within them what so ever. A quick look conveyed the message Tai wanted to. They had tried to kill him.

"I'm glad you're alive… Well, you know" Serana stated with a small, affectionate smile. Tai quickly dipped his head to press his lips to hers. Fire claimed his veins instantly, making his gasp softly. Serana matched his small gasp, leaning up into his lips. Tai shuddered softly as the after effect of ice soothed the fire within, giving him a gentle cool throughout his body that he craved. Serana also felt the magic throughout her body, spreading through her veins with every subtle movement of her lips against his. She got so lost in the kiss that she didn't hear her mother coming into the dining hall.

"You're alive" Valerica stated in a cold tone of voice as she sat down at the table, right in Serana's chair. Tai broke his kiss with Serana and swallowed nervously; cursing his luck that Valerica had taken Serana's chair. It meant that she would find the necklace he had made for Serana, instead of Serana herself discovering it.

"Yes uh, that's Serana's chair" Tai spoke in the clearest voice he could, but he could not restrain the tremor from his voice. He instantly saw suspicion come to life in his mother in law's eyes, and the gaze she gave him was colder than her kiss. He shuddered as he sat at his own chair, which had belonged to Harkon at one point. The chair was somewhat uncomfortable, but it was expected of him in court. He decided to practice and make perfect before Serana insisted he did so. She smiled at him sweetly; clearly pleased to see he was alive and home. God the joy in her expression made his knees weak, as did her beauty after not seeing her for days. She gave him another smile, one that seemed to shine like a sun that wasn't harmful to vampires, yet purely radiant with golden light. He was glad he was already seated because he knew he would have fallen.

_"God I'm lashed"_

"It's alright Tai, I can take her chair tonight" Serana said gracefully, lowing into her mother's chair before Tai could even think of a reason to object. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Serana grasped her spoon, clearly intent on allowing Valerica to remain in her chair. Tai suddenly cursed his romantic intentions. While Serana's face would have lit up, once she had recovered from the minor shock and realised Tai had left it for her, he had no clue what Valerica's face would do or how the ancient vampire would react. As his luck would have it, he did not have to wait long until the older vampire hissed loudly, drawing the tables attention. He suddenly realised Muiri and Malketh had joined on the other side of Valerica.

"Maker… What is this?" she hissed, pulling the silver chain from her mouth. Tai's expression fell in dismay as he saw the clasp he had slaved over had been crushed by Valerica's bite, which he suddenly realised he could be on the business end of if he didn't think fast. Her eyes were darkening like thunder clouds of rage and hunger as she held the chain up to Tai. Her brows had risen like Serana's would have, but unlike Serana there was no mockery contained within. Only expectant rage. Tai swallowed, chuckling nervously as the ancient vampire waited for an answer from her son in law. Eventually Tai sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before speaking.

"I made it for Serana. I knew she would be a little upset by the news of how my negotiations went and I thought I'd do something… well, romantic, for her" he gazed at Valerica as the ancient vampire continued to gaze at him.

"By putting something she could choke on in her food. You claim to love her yet you risk her health for a necklace" Valerica was less than impressed, and her tone of voice mirrored that perfectly. The way she held herself was beginning to drive Tai crazy, like an itch he couldn't scratch due to being in chains. As a slave in the mines he had experienced that often, only to be laughed at by an overmaster. The memories and tension throughout his body made him tremble in anger for a moment before something finally snapped.

"I just can't win with you can I?" Tai demanded violently, slamming his hand down on the table as he glared into Valerica's eyes. The table fell silent as Tai huffed loudly, hissing in warning as Valerica went to speak. The older vampire looked terrified for a moment before she bared her own fangs and hissed, causing the hairs on the back of Tai's neck to stand on end. Even as a vampire he had still had some wolfish habits, which often made Serana question if he truly wanted to be a vampire. Tai would never have changed his fate, for he saw how he had grown and changed into someone better by Serana's side. He never wanted to leave his place by her side, even with the challenge Valerica posed. With another angry hiss Valerica began to speak.

"I am protecting my daughter" she justified herself with the one line that had pacified Tai for the entire time she had lived in the castle. This time however Tai was not about to back down. For too long had he endured the criticism of Serana's mother, and the constant lack of privacy. Serana obviously loved her mother, but even she was annoyed by Valerica's constant interruptions and comments against Tai. The Nord Warrior twitched his fingers for a moment, glaring into space with a set jaw before he spoke.

"No, you are protecting your place in Serana's life. You cannot stand the fact she no longer goes to you and you alone. You want to be the most important person in her life, but she had others now and you can't accept that!" Tai snapped. His voice echoed through the hall as he glared at his mother in law. Her eyes were wide and her expression a mix of shock and outrage, which suddenly wasn't as frightening. He realised she would not kill him without Serana siding with her first, which he was confident wouldn't happen. At the end of his rope he felt free to lash out at the woman who had followed his every movement with unwanted opinions and cruel judgement. He was tired of the stress it caused Serana when he and Valerica couldn't hold a conversation, or stay in the same room. He knew the pain Serana felt that she didn't have a good family life with her husband and mother, and he wanted nothing more than to give that to her. First however, he had to show he would not be put down anymore.

"If you are implying something…" Valerica began before Tai cut her off.

"I am not implying anything. I'm saying you are jealous" Tai stated firmly. The thought almost brought a smirk to his face despite his rage, but he fought his facial muscles instincts and forced them to remain an burning glare. He wanted to shout, to rage and attack, but he knew that if he shouted he could quickly use a Dragon Tongue shout and quite possibly kill his mother in law. The image didn't bring a smile to his lips, but a deep pain to his heart.

"How dare you?" Valerica hissed. The pure rage in her eyes was beyond any Tai had seen before, yet there was realisation behind the rage. She realised Tai had been right, had struck a nerve. Tai's instincts raged to go in for the kill, to finish this before he tired. The battle field of words and mind was not one Tai was used to. He longed for action. It made his blood boil and muscles tense. It was Serana's icier presence that calmed him enough to fight with words instead of fist. She tamed his fire yet again.

"I dare quite easily, because your jealousy is unfair to Serana. I brought you back to try and give her the family she wanted and instead we bicker like you and her father did. Your jealousy is eating at your daughter and I've tried to make peace but you keep attacking. I am no longer backing down Valerica, so get whatever is bothering you off your chest then be prepared to be the family Serana wants. I need you to be the family Serana wants" Tai didn't quite plead, but he knew he would abandon his pride and beg this woman if he had to. He was protecting the woman he loved, yet every word he spoke he knew would dig into Serana's heart like a dagger strike. He wanted to end her pain as quickly as possible, so much so he was prepared to lose the fight yet again. If only Valerica could understand him, everything would be right. He had to make her understand.

"Why do you need that? What do you need from her now, Vampire Hunter?" Valerica demanded, straightening in her chair as if ready to attack. Tai knew she could probably defeat him in their current position. He remembered seeing Serana use a Necromancy spell on an ancient vampire, the darkness he had seen of her that day did not terrify him but rather concerned him. If her mother was greater, the darkness Valerica possessed could quite possibly destroy him before he could master a single shout to defend.

"I need Serana to be happy, its everything to me. I love her, Talos damn it! I saved Skyrim with her, but that soon became for her. She's the first woman who's ever cared about me for me, she makes me stronger and better than I could ever be as the Dragonborn, or the Assassin, Or Companion. She makes me Tai… she sees me. I am so hopelessly in love with her that I died twice to save her, and I would die a third time to see her smile. Please, help me be the family she needs to smile" Tai pleaded, feeling the lump growing in his throat. He hated he had been reduced to begging, yet he could not regret his words. Every word came from his undead heart, which he knew Serana would feel in hers. He barely felt Serana touching his arm with a gentle hand, a silent gesture that she had heard his words and understood his struggle. The touch gave him purpose and the courage to continue with Valerica, gazing intently as if he could see her inner most thoughts. He saw something dancing behind the colour of Valerica's eyes, but he dared not hope it was something positive.

"You speak of what she gives you. What have you given her?" Valerica asked eventually, clearly looking for something to pick on yet again. Tai was speechless. How dare she question that? With a bolt of clarity he realised he had given Serana everything he had. Body, mind, soul, and heart. He had even given her his life, and his existence as someone unscarred. He endured Molag Bal's abuse and rage when the Daedric Prince saw fit to torture him, all for Serana. His eyes widened at Valerica as Serana growled beside him, sounding like a raging dragon as she dropped her spoon into her bowl, causing a loud clatter. The sounds echoed through the hall.

"Mother! Tai has given me everything. He showed me men can be trusted, and he saved my life. He is still trying to give" Serana was clearly furious as Tai stood to his feet, shaking with unrestrained fury. It made his blood burn, as if a Dragon shouted fire from his heart to every inch of his trembling body. He couldn't restrain the fury as his nails dug into the wood of the table, as if they could calm his rage. Never in his life had he felt so offended, so hurt. Serana seemed to feel the same way, yet he couldn't focus on her reaction. He had to give his own. To speak, to shout. He had to shout what he had done so all could hear.

"I gave my soul to Molag Bal to return to Serana's side!" the words tore through his throat, echoing through the hall as the wind howled. The weather seemed to match his fury as thunder roared, shaking the hall ever so slightly. Just as his fury had boiled it began to evaporate, making his heart ache as if he could cry for Valerica's lack of understanding. He stormed away before Valerica could respond, but he saw her jaw drop open and shock flood her eyes. Had he stayed he would have seen the respect building in her gaze as she watched his back grow smaller as he stormed to his room, with Serana close on his heels.

His words silenced the hall that night.

….

"Tai, are you alright?" Serana's voice was soft as she walked into the Dining Hall. After Tai's outburst he had vanished, obviously intent on training his vampiric skills beneath the castle. His muscles seemed to bulge beneath his skin, which was dirty, stained with both blood and mud in an incomprehensible pattern that seemed to make Tai's body appear more rugged. Blood flowed down the curves and dents of each and every muscle, which Serana took a moment to appreciate.

"You've been sad lately, why would I be alright?" Tai questioned, turning to give his full attention to Serana. How could he explain what her sorrow had done to him? He knew he was somehow responsible, and it was slowly destroying him. It destroyed him to remember the wisps of sorrow in her eyes, the downcast way she had carried herself when she didn't realise Tai was around. Surprisingly Valerica seemed to know what was going on, and even seemed to be trying to support Serana. Suddenly his mind leapt to the conclusion, something Serana may have said might have put Valerica into her overprotective mode. Tai felt his heart break a little at the thought, but he said nothing. Instead, he stood up from the chair he was lounging in, gazing at Serana with soft eyes as she hung her head. His shadow loomed over her in the candle light as he stepped forwards again, coming so close she could feel the heat of his body. It was no longer alive, yet it was still so fiery and warm that she knew she could take comfort in the pure warmth of her Tai.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked gently, almost pleading for the answer as his hands found her cheeks. His words snapped Serana's head up as her mouth fell open. By the blood of her ancestors, Tai thought he had done something to make her so upset. She could barely fight the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes as she mutely shook her head, struggling to find the words that she so desperately needed to speak. Her body was suddenly heavy and yet alive, her eyes wide and jaw falling open as she tried to make sounds. She hated how her mind and body fought, making coherent words near impossible. Eventually she overcame the struggle and managed to speak.

"No. You haven't done anything, Tai. I just…" Serana allowed herself to fall silent, despite the overwhelming urge to tell Tai everything that was going on in her mind. She had no idea how to broach the subject with him, let alone how he would take the news. He had been amazing about adoption, but it wasn't the same thing. Serana knew that Tai may have an extreme dislike for babies, or he may very well have said what he said to comfort her. She suddenly regretted never talking to Tai about this before it had become such an overpowering force within her mind. She grabbed his hands and closed her eyes nervously, taking a deep breath in. His hands were so gentle around her cheeks, beneath her own nimble fingers. The texture of his skin held the calluses of a warrior who had spent his life with a weapon, yet he was so gentle Serana wondered how he had ever been considered rough. He was an animal with the heart of a puppy dog, and the eyes to match. His gentleness made her think of how he would be as a father, and before she knew it she was letting her breath out.

"I want to have children with you" she let out in a single breath. She felt Tai tense, his hands never moved but the fingers were suddenly a little heavier against her skin. Didn't dare look at Tai as she opened her eyes, still not seeing what was written plainly in his expression.

"I mean I know you may not want children but late… mmmm hmm" her flood of words were halted and turned into muffled sounds as Tai pressed his lips against hers, nibbling her bottom lip almost straight away. One of his hands slid from her face to her hip, then around to the small of her back. All the while he pulled her closer, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck. When he finally broke away Serana gasped, seeing the joy written across his face. His skin almost glowed as he smiled, revealing his pointed teeth in a breathtakingly sexy smile that left Serana feeling weak in the knees. His eyes shone with happiness as he pressed another quick peck to her lips, taking a deep breath as he gazed into her eyes yet again.

"You have no long I've been waiting to hear you say that" he whispered. Serana smiled as she held his hand to her cheek, leaning her head into his hand before sighing. Reality crushed her chest yet again, forcing her to retreat from the love Tai was giving her before she lost control of her emotions. She gazed away sadly, blinking back a few tears.

"It's impossible, Tai. I'm barren as a human, and I am a vampire" Serana whispered, her eyes landing on the floor. Tai's hand was gentle as he cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze back to his. The love contained within his gaze made Serana feel warm, and wanted.

"Hey… hey, Serana listen to me. We _will_ find a way" Tai declared firmly in a tender voice. Serana couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as a tear trailed down her cheek. God his eyes looked incredible in the light, and the determination showed throughout his body. Finally, she realised what he was saying and again had to contain a sob for joy. Tai not only wanted a child with her, he was willing to fight for it. He was so sure of himself he made her believe. Before she knew it she pressed her lips to his, then to his cheek before she found his ear.

"Then we better get started" Serana made her voice husky as she whispered into Tai's ear. Instantly the love she felt for him grew into the lust her body felt. Her skin flushed and her mouth suddenly became dry. She couldn't help the small shudder as Tai pulled her closer to him, placing his lips against her throat. She gasped as his teeth grazed her flesh, followed by the way he sucked. He wanted to mark her as his own, which he was doing whether Serana agreed or not. She could only lace her fingers through his hair and pull him closer as he backed her towards the table. When she felt the wood against her lower back Tai moved his lips, leaning past her to sweep everything off the table. The crash of silver clattering together and a vase smashing upon its harsh meeting with the ground rung through the dining hall.

"Mother may wake up" Serana gasped, but she allowed Tai to lay her back on the table. There was no time to go anywhere else, if they did their fire could die or they could be interrupted. The moment burned in her veins as Tai's hands found the neck of her shirt then tore. The satisfying rip tore the air as Tai peeled the clothing from her skin with very little patience.

"She should be asleep" Tai growled in reply, again nipping at her throat. Her skin was burning him as he leaned over her, hands running down for the waistband of her pants. Divines, he wanted Serana and he wanted her that instant. For ages he had danced around her mother, being unable to act on his lust. Now he was wild, untamed and incredibly hungry. His hands were gentle yet needy down her sides as he stroked the ivory skin, until he felt the material of her waistband. He felt his finger brush against the material of her underclothes as he peeled her out of the leather, he didn't mind pulling the layers down one by one if it meant he could have Serana. He had to show her what she meant to him, and he had to ensure she didn't find comfort in another's arms. Jealousy and panic flooded his system as he pulled the pants down her legs to her ankles, then allowed his hands to roam up her legs. His lips collided with hers before he heard someone clear their throat. Both he and Serana groaned loudly a s footsteps rung through the hall.

"I heard a crash" Valerica's voice came in way of explanation. Serana blushed fiercely as she placed her forehead against Tai's chest, trying to find comfort in the man who had put her in this awkward situation.

It seemed some things would never change.

….

**AN: Ok I'm finally up to where I need to be, and boy I'm glad to be getting into the main part of the story. I am open to Music Suggestions, especially since I want to make the Playlist for Lineage my best playlist ever.**

**Now, read and Review this for me (I am a review addict) and go read Ironstag's novel Dragonsoul – Politics playing after the Dark brotherhood strikes. It won't disappoint. **


End file.
